Truth or dare: Homestuck Edition!
by AnimeCraze8
Summary: All the main characters are collected in one room, varying from betas to alphas. This is your chance to (torture) send in all truth or dares you ever wanted! The party is getting started, with the #1 host, Andrew Hussie! Grab some booze and join all this jazz. (Practically exactly what it sounds like, except with reader interference.) [Proper Story Format. Rules inside.]


_Sudden disappearance._

_Then, a flash._

...

"FUCK SHIT, WHERE THE HELL AM I?! Am I-Am I tied to a chair?!"

"Oh, hi Karkat! Uh, I have no idea, considering we can't really see shit right now."

"NO SHIT, John! Is anyone else entrenched in this horrible—"

"I happen to be as well, no irony intended. I was just pestering Jane and then I fucking got sent to wherever the hell this is.

"Hey, Dirk! :B"

"CAN SOMEONE JUST GET US OUT OF—"

"Whale, nubby mcshouts, I think someone betta turn on the cod damn lights on instead. Where in the sea are we?"

"Oh, no... You're the one who stabbed me with that trident, aren't you?"

"Jesus. Egbert, what the fuck do you like to do in your free time?"

"Dirk, it's not—"

"'EY, blue pajama buoy! I got my stabby here, wanna go for a second swim?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOG."

The lights suddenly flashed on blindingly from who knows where, instantly illuminating the entire room. Karkat looked around, and saw John, Dirk, and Meenah sitting around him tied down with rope to similar black chairs. They were sat upon a golden stage, lights shining high above their heads. Standing before them on a pedestal was no other than I, Doc Scratch—

The mere narrator, Doc Scratch, was rudely interrupted by a foolish, impudent, orange man standing on the pedestal, where I should be. The orange idiot was yelling at the narrator kindly, "Either you stay according to the script or you're no longer canon." That, unfortunately, crumbled the amazing omniscient being's pride, and continued to force him to be a simple narrator.

"Hi there," the orange idiot ("You Scratch asshole, what did I say?"), I mean, _admirable host, _greeted the furious contestants with a smile. "You've all been invited to join me in this truth or dare show, whether you want to or fucking not!"

"Okay," Dirk said calmly, not budging and squirming around in his seat like everyone else there.

"What? But, no- can I be excluded? Please?" John begged, flailing helplessly in his chair. "Truth and dare really isn't my thing-"

"Well, John," Hussie interrupted, "Now it's going to be your thing. Not your ding dong or the frick frack, you hormonal teenagers," he sighed when he saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"Boat, what is this thing?" Meenah questioned looking puzzled. "Is this another stupid human game that they just do for the halibut?"

_("Halibut?"_

"_Hell of it.")_

"Damn, I forgot how clueless you all are sometimes," Hussie mumbled under his breath, rubbing his hands together. "Truth or dare is a game where someone gives someone the choice of a truth or dare. If that person chooses truth, they have to answer any question without lying. If they choose dare, they have to do whatever that person tells them to do. If they're told to strip naked, they have to do it. But in this case, the rules are a little different…"

"Are you done yet?! Can I go now?" Karkat groaned, frowning. Hussie laughed shortly and shook his head, pulling up a list reading the changed rules.

"Number 1! People will send in a truth and/or dare for one, two, or more characters, and those characters either have to answer the truth and/or dare without question. But!"

"Here's where number 2 comes in. Everyone has one back out card. You can use this to back out of doing a dare or answering a truth. But choose carefully! You only get it once per episode. But the person who doesn't a use a single "back out card" for an entire ten or so episodes get a trip to anywhere they want, and they can bring one guest with them!"

"Number 3! If you don't have any back out cards and still refuse to answer a truth or do a dare, you'll be forced into a small room with a very hungry fire breathing denizen for fifteen seconds. It's worse than you think."

"Uh…" Hussie trailed off, tapping the chart with his index finger. "That's...That's all, I think! Yep, that's all the rules."

"Remind us why it's needed for us to be here again?" Dirk asked with a very "this is stupid" tone of voice, as if he was talking to a five year old who wanted candy.

"Because so we can tortu- I mean, have fun."

"THAT'S NOT REALLY OUR IDEA OF FU-"

"Shush, Karkat. Anyway, every episode will be rotating between the kids, the beta trolls, and the alpha trolls. Kids, you and everyone else is coming for the first episode tomorrow. Karkles, you and your group of troll friends are coming in for the second episode, and so on. Sometimes two groups will be mushed together in one episode."

"Now that I think about it, it's really not that bad! Maybe this will be kind of fun!" John pointed out, trying to take a more optimistic approach to this possibly hellish game. Karkat rolled his eyes, sighing for what seemed like the tenth time in several minutes.

"Okay. Now run off and tell everyone because they're in for a huge rollercoaster ride. If they don't believe you, that's their problem!"

"I NEVER AGREED TO ANY-" 

"Nobody agreed to anyfin, let's just get the fuck out of here!" 

"WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO FINISH A SENTENC-" 

"Have we really been interrupting you that much, Karkat? ...Oh, sorry."

"...Fuck you guys."

_**IMPORTANT A/N**_

_**MUST READ RULES HERE:**_

**1) You must strictly PM me to send in truths and dares. Any reviews holding suggestions for truths and dares will ignored, no questions asked. Please, PM me! It makes my life simpler.**

**2) Preferably no M rated dares, but are acceptable if they are very subtle. I will be the judge of that. But this rule is bendy, depending on the suggestion.**

**3) I'll only take the first 4 or 5 PMs that reach me first. I'll be posting 4-5 truth or dares per chapter, hence the first 4-5 PM rule. Please title the subject "Homestuck ToD".**

**4) Any ships are acceptable, but as long as everyone loves and tolerates the living SHIT out of everyone. I will ban or report anyone who is rude, disrespectful, or a total assface about ships and characters. If you have a problem with it, save the complaints for yourself. Just specify which quadrant you're intending.**

**5) Each chapter, the contestants will be rotating by "Beta and Alpha Kids", "Beta Trolls", and "Alpha Trolls." Send in truths/dares having to associate with the particular characters for the following chapter. Although I will accept any suggestions to use in the future as special occasions.**

**6) In PMs, you are allowed to give any character one gift. It's not mandatory, but if you like, feel free to do so. Like, "I want to give Jane a lollipop!" and she gets a lollipop and gets scarred forever. (...Also, the hosts can get love too.)**

**6) I cannot stress how IMPORTANT it is to just respect everyone and their opinions on this fanfiction. Ships are very controversial in this fandom, so I beg of all of you to be considerate beings, and not total shitheads. **

**7) Please respect the rules and my writing. I try my best to write them all in character, but I'm open to constructive criticism on any topic.**

**8) I'll try my best to update regularly, on a 7-10 schedule. No promises I won't pull a cod damn Hussie on y'all though! I can get busy with life matters at hand.**

**9) Sadstuck and crack are acceptable.**

**Alright, I think that's everything! Have fun and PM me! This won't run without the submissions.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BETA AND ALPHA KIDS.**_


End file.
